Galerie des bandes d'origine américaine publiées par La Presse
ENCYCLOPÉDIE DE LA BANDE DESSINÉE DE JOURNAL AU QUÉBEC 1918-1988 Visitez notre page Facebook et adhérez à notre groupe: https://www.facebook.com/groups/1957307814484818/ ---- Galerie des bandes d'origine américaine publiées par La Presse Période Section Rotogravure 1927-1961 Tarzan 1.jpg|Hercule - La Presse traduction de Tarzan de Rex Maxon 1931-1932 Hercule dit tarzan.jpg|Hercule dit Tarzan - La Presse traduction de Tarzan de Harold Foster 1932 Tarzan.jpg|Tarzan - La Presse traduction de Tarzan de Harold Foster 1932-1981 Pierrot.jpg|Pierrot - La Presse traduction de Ginger Meggs de J.C. Bancks 1931-1932 Paulette.jpg|Paulette (Betty) - La Presse traduction de Betty de C.A. Voight 1927-1930 Paulette connie.jpg|Paulette (Connie) - La Presse traduction de Connie de Frank Godwin 1930-1941 Grandes figures.jpg|Les Grandes Figures de l'Histoire du Monde - La Presse traduction de Men Who Made the World de Chester Sullivan 1927-1929 A travers histoire.jpg|À Travers l'Histoire du Monde - La Presse traduction de High Lights of History de James Carroll Mansfield 1929-1942 Alexandre.jpg|Alexandre - La Presse traduction de Alexander Smart, Esq. de A.C. Fera 1927-1930 Alexandre.jpg|Charlot - La Presse traduction de Elmer ou Just Boy de A.C. Fera puis Doc Winner 1927-1930 Balidor 2.jpg|Balidor - La Presse traduction de Drowsy Dick de Violet Moore Higgins 1927-1928 Balidor ainé.jpg|Balidor Ainé - La Presse traduction de Freckles and His Friends de Merrill Blosser 1928-1932 Brutus.jpg|Brutus - La Presse traduction de The Smythes de Rea Irvin 1931-1932 Loulou.jpg|Loulou - La Presse traduction de Somebody's Stenog de A.E. Hayward 1927-1931 4 as 2.jpg|4 As - La Presse traduction de 4 Aces de Hal Forrest. Capitaine V.jpg|Capitaine V - La Presse traduction de Tailspin Tommy de Hal Forrest 1941-1942 Quatre As.jpg|Quatre As - La Presse traduction de Four Aces de Hal Forrest 1941-1942 Jenny la presse.jpg|Jenny l'Aviatrice - La Presse traduction de Flyin' Jenny de Russell Keaton 1942-1946 Jenny.jpg|Jenny - La Presse traduction de Flyin' Jenny de Russell Keaton 1942-1946 Flying la presse.jpg|Flyin' Jenny - La Presse traduction de Flyin' Jenny de Russell Keaton 1942-1946 Hiawatha histoire.jpg|Hiawatha - La Presse traduction de Hiawatha de James Carroll Mansfield 1940 Ivanhoe mansf histoire.jpg|Ivanhoé (Mansfield) - La Presse traduction de Ivanhoë (Mansfield) de James Carroll Mansfield 1940 Flèche noire hustoire.jpg|La Flèche Noire - La Presse traduction de The Black Arrow de James Carroll Mansfield 1939-1940 Prisonnier zenda croirais.jpg|Prisonnier de Zenda - La Presse ou Le Prisonnier de Zenda - La Presse traduction de The Prisoner of Zenda de James Carroll Mansfield 1941-1942 Zenda 1bg.jpg|Prisonnier de Zenda - La Presse ou Le Prisonnier de Zenda - La Presse traduction de The Prisoner of Zenda de James Carroll Mansfield 1941-1942 3 mousq mansf.jpg|Les Trois Mousquetaires (Mansfield) - La Presse traduction de The Three Musketeers (Mansfield) de James Carroll Mansfield 1938-1939 Oliver twist mansf.jpg|Oliver Twist - La Presse traduction de Oliver Twist de James Carroll Mansfield 1942 Quentin mansf histoire.jpg|Quentin Durward - La Presse traduction de Quentin Durward de James Carroll Mansfield 1940-1941 Conte deux ville croiraiston.jpg|Un Conte de Deux Villes - La Presse traduction de A Tale of Two Cities de James Carroll Mansfield 1941 Curiositée jeannot.jpg|Curiosités Mondiales - La Presse traduction de This Curious World de William Ferguson 1942-1952 Copie de curiositée jeannot.jpg|Jeannot et ses Amis - La Presse traduction de Freckles and His Friends de Merrill Blosser 1942-1954 Lapinet.jpg|Lapinet - La Presse traduction de Bugs Bunny de Ralph Heimdahl 1953-1955 École vie.jpg|L'École de la Vie - La Presse traduction de Bobby Sox puis Emmy Lou de Marty Links 1950-1955 Lapinot école de la vie.jpg|Les Aventures de Lapinot - La Presse traduction de Uncle Wiggily de Francis Kirn 1948-1953 Bons copains.jpg|Les Bons Copains - La Presse traduction de Reg'lar Fellers de Gene Byrnes 1946-1948 Farfadets scott.jpg|Les Farfadets - La Presse traduction de The Little People de Walt Scott 1952-1954 Gens en face.jpg|Les Gens d'en Face - La Presse traduction de The Nebbs de Sol Hess 1946-1950 Cour roi arthur.jpg|À la Cour du Roi Arthur - La Presse traduction de The Wonderful Story of King Arthur de Chad Grothkopf 1946 la cour.jpg|La Cour du Roi Arthur - La Presse traduction de The Wonderful Story of King Arthur de Chad Grothkopf 1946 Aladin et lampe.jpg|Aladin et la Lampe Merveilleuse - La Presse traduction de Aladdin and the Magic Lamp de Chad Grothkopf 1946 Ali baba jenny.jpg|Ali Baba et les 40 Voleurs - La Presse traduction de Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves de Chad Grothkopf 1942 Alice chad jenny.jpg|Alice au Pays des Merveilles (Chad) - La Presse traduction de Alice in Wonderland (Chad) de Chad Grothkopf 1942 Benhur chad jenny.jpg|Ben-Hur - La Presse traduction de Ben-Hur de Chad Grothkopf 1943 Hans gretel jenny.jpg|Hansel et Gretel - La Presse traduction de Hansel and Gretel de Chad Grothkopf 1945 Huckleberry jenny.jpg|Huckleberry Finn - La Presse traduction de Huckleberry Finn de Chad Grothkopf 1945 Ivanhoe chad jenny.jpg|Ivanhoé (Chad) - La Presse traduction de Ivanhoë (Chad) de Chad Grothkopf 1944 Légende val jenny.jpg|Légende de Val Dormant - La Presse traduction de The Legend of Sleepy Hollow de Chad Grothkopf 1944 La légende 1.jpg|La Légende du Val Dormant - La Presse traduction de The Legend of Sleepy Hollow de Chad Grothkopf 1944 Pecheur génie jenny.jpg|Le Pêcheur et le Génie - La Presse traduction de The Fisherman and The Jinni de Chad Grothkopf 1945 Septieme vo jenny.jpg|Le Septième Voyage de Sinbad le Marin - La Presse traduction de Sinbad the Sailor de Chad Grothkopf 1945 Songe nuit la presse.jpg|Le Songe d'une Nuit d'Été - La Presse traduction de A Midsummer Night's Dream de Chad Grothkopf 1944-1945 Trois mousq chad jenny.jpg|Les Trois Mousquetaires (Chad) - La Presse traduction de The Three Musketeers (Chad) de Chad Grothkopf 1944 Jekyll hyde jenny.jpg|L'Étrange Histoire du Dr. Jekyll et de M. Hyde - La Presse traduction de The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde de Chad Grothkopf 1945 Ile au trésor chad jenny.jpg|L'Île aux Trésors - La Presse traduction de Treasure Island de Chad Grothkopf 1945 Meurtre morgue jenny.jpg|Meurtre Rue Morgue - La Presse traduction de The Murders in the Rue Morgue de Chad Grothkopf 1944 Robin bois chad jenny.jpg|Robin des Bois (Chad) - La Presse traduction de Robin Hood (Chad) de Chad Grothkopf 1943 Sous deux drap jenny.jpg|Sous Deux Drapeaux - La Presse traduction de Under Two Flags de Chad Grothkopf 1942-1943 Thésée.jpg|Thésée et le Minotaure - La Presse traduction de Theseus and the Minotaur de Chad Grothkopf 1946 Américain conn.jpg|Un Américain du Connecticut à la Cour du Roi Arthur - La Presse traduction de A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court de Chad Grothkopf 1945-1946 Conte de noel jenny.jpg|Un Conte de Noël - La Presse traduction de A Christmas Carol (Chad) de Chad Grothkopf 1943-1944 Yankee conn jenny.jpg|Un Yankee du Connecticut à la Cour du Roi Arthur - La Presse traduction de A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court de Chad Grothkopf 1945 Période cahier BD conventionnel 1961-1983 Buck Rogers.jpg|Buck Rogers - La Presse traduction de Buck Rogers de Lawrence et Morrow 1979-1981 Patrouille cosmos.jpg|Patrouille du Cosmos - La Presse traduction de Star Trek de Thomas Warkentin 1980-1981 Prince vaillant 2.jpg|Le Prince Vaillant - La Presse traduction de Prince Valiant de Harold Foster 1962-1965 Mandrake.jpg|Mandrake le Magicien - La Presse traduction de Mandrake the Magician de Fred Fredericks 1961-1975 Alain simon 2.jpg|Alain Simon - La Presse traduction de Steve Roper de Overguard et Saunders 1961-1962 En scene 2.jpg|En Scène - La Presse traduction de On Stage de Leonard Starr 1961-1962 Grisou 2.jpg|Grisou - La Presse traduction de Scamp de Walt Disney 1961-1968 Kerry drake.jpg|Kerry Drake - La Presse traduction de Kerry Drake de Alfred Andriola 1965-1973 Cavalier masqué.jpg|Le Cavalier Masqué - La Presse traduction de The Lone Ranger de Fran Striker 1961-1962 Le tigre.jpg|Le Tigre - La Presse traduction de Tiger de Bud Blake 1965-1968 Héritiers capitaine.jpg|Les Héritiers du Capitaine - La Presse traduction de The Captain and the Kids de Rudolph Dirks 1961-1973 Homme caverne couvert.jpg|L'Homme des Cavernes - La Presse traduction de B.C. de Johnny Hart 1962-1965 Maryse labelle.jpg|Maryse Labelle - La Presse traduction de Etta Kett de Paul Robinson 1961-1965 Mutt jeff couverture.jpg|Mutt et Jeff - La Presse traduction de Mutt & Jeff de Al Smith 1972-1975 puis 1977-1983 Pogo.jpg|Pogo - La Presse traduction de Pogo de Walt Kelly 1962-1964 Regards ind 2.jpg|Regards Indiscrets - La Presse traduction de Carnival de Dick Turner 1964-1968 Yogi couverture.jpg|Yogi l'Ours - La Presse traduction de Yogi Bear de Hanna-Barbera 1962-1981 Contes disney.jpg|Les Contes de Walt Disney - La Presse traduction de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales 1965-1975 Dumbo la presse.jpg|Dumbo - La Presse traduction de Dumbo de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales le 25 septembre 1965 Maudit chat la presse.jpg|Ce Maudit Chat - La Presse traduction de That Darn Cat de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 2 octobre au 24 décembre 1965 Winnie la presse.jpg|Winnie l'Ourson et l'Arbre à Miel - La Presse traduction de Winnie The Pooh and the Honey Tree de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 31 décembre 1965 au 26 mars 1966 Lt Robin la presse.jpg|Le Lieutenant Robin Crusoe de l'U.S.N. - La Presse traduction de Lt. Robin Crusoe, U.S.N. de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 2 avril au 25 juin 1966 Prince comb la presse.jpg|Le Prince Combatif - La Presse traduction de The Fighting Prince of Donegal de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 2 juillet au 24 septembre 1966 Suives moi la presse.jpg|Suivez-Moi les Gars - La Presse traduction de Follow Me, Boys de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 1er octobre au 26 novembre 1966 Monkey go home la presse.jpg|Singes, Rentrez Chez-Vous - La Presse traduction de Monkeys, Go Home! de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 3 décembre 1966 au 28 janvier 1967 Griffin la presse.jpg|L'Honorable Griffin - La Presse traduction de The Adventures of Bullwhip Griffin de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 4 février au 29 avril 1967 Gnome mobile la presse.jpg|La Gnome-Mobile - La Presse traduction de The Gnome-Mobile de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 6 mai au 29 juillet 1967 Heureux millionnaire la presse.jpg|L'Heureux Millionnaire - La Presse traduction de The Happiest Millionaire de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 5 août au 28 octobre 1967 Livre jungle la presse.jpg|Le Livre de la Jungle - La Presse traduction de The Jungle Book de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 4 novembre au 27 janvier 1968 Blackbeard la presse.jpg|Le Fantôme de Barbe-Noire - La Presse traduction de Blackbeard's Ghost de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 3 février au 27 avril 1967 Never dull la pressse.jpg|Frissons Garantis - La Presse traduction de Never a Dull Moment de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 4 mai au 27 juillet 1968 Winnie vent la presse.jpg|Winnie l'Ourson dans le Vent - La Presse traduction de Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 3 août au 28 septembre 1968 Horse gray la presse.jpg|Le Cheval aux Sabots d'Or - La Presse traduction de The Horse in the Gray Flannel Suit de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 5 octobre au 28 décembre 1968 Smith la presse.jpg|Smith! - La Presse traduction de Smith! de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 4 janvier au 22 février 1969 Love bug la presse.jpg|Un Amour de Coccinelle - La Presse traduction de The Love Bug de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 1er mars au 24 mai 1969 Hang hat la presse.jpg|Attrappe ton Chapeau Dans le Vent - La Presse traduction de Hang Your Hat on the Wind de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 31 mai au 30 août 1969 Dog thieft la presse.jpg|Mon Chien, le Voleur - La Presse traduction de My Dog, the Thief de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 6 septembre au 29 novembre 1969 Computer shoe la presse.jpg|L'Ordinateur en Folie - La Presse traduction de The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 6 décembre 1969 au 21 février 1970 King grizzle la presse.jpg|Le Roi des Grizzlis - La Presse traduction de King of the Grizzlies de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 28 février au 30 mai 1970 Boatniks la presse.jpg|Du Vent dans les Voiles - La Presse traduction de The Boatniks de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 6 juin au 29 août 1970 Aristocats la presse.jpg|Les Aristochats - La Presse traduction de The Aristocats de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 5 septembre au 26 décembre 1970 Barefoot exec la presse.jpg|Un Singulier Directeur - La Presse traduction de The Barefoot Executive de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 2 janvier au 27 mars 1971 Million duck la presse.jpg|La Cane aux Oeufs d'Or - La Presse traduction de The Million Dollar Duck de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 3 avril au 26 juin 1971 Bednobs la presse.jpg|L'Apprentie Sorcière - La Presse traduction de Bedknobs And Broomsticks de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 3 juillet au 30 octobre 1971 Living desert la presse.jpg|Le Désert Vivant - La Presse traduction de The Living Desert de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 6 novembre au 25 décembre 1971 Napoleon la presse.jpg|Napoléon et Samantha - La Presse traduction de Napoleon and Samantha de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 1er janvier au 25 mars 1972 Now you see la presse.jpg|Pas Vu, Pas Pris - La Presse traduction de Now You See Him, Now You Don't de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 1er avril au 24 juin 1972 Legende lobo la presse.jpg|La Légende de Lobo - La Presse traduction de The Legend of Lobo de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 30 juin au 23 septembre 1972 Snowball express la pre4sse.jpg|3 Étoiles, 36 Chandelles - La Presse traduction de The Snowball Express de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 30 septembre au 30 décembre 1972 World great la presse.jpg|Nanou, Fils de la Jungle - La Presse traduction de The World's Greatest Athlete de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 6 janvier au 24 mars 1973 Cendrillon 1974 la presse.jpg|Cendrillon - La Presse traduction de Cinderella (Disney 1973) de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 31 mars au 23 juin 1973 One little indian la presse.jpg|Un Petit Indien - La Presse traduction de One Little Indian de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 30 juin au 29 septembre 1973 Robin hood 1974.jpg|Robin des Bois (Disney) - La Presse traduction de Robin Hood (Disney) de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 6 octobre au 26 janvier 1974 Alice disney 1974 la presse.jpg|Alice au Pays des Merveilles (Disney 1974) - La Presse traduction de Alice in Wonderland (Disney 1974) de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 2 février au 27 avril 1974 Herbie rides la presse.jpg|Un Nouvel Amour de Coccinelle - La Presse traduction de Herbie Rides Again de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 4 mai au 27 juillet 1974 Bears and i la presse.jpg|Mes Amis les Ours - La Presse traduction de The Bears and I de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 3 août au 28 septembre 1974 Island top la presse.jpg|L'Île sur le Toit du Monde - La Presse traduction de The Island at the Top of the World de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 5 octobre au 25 janvier 1975 Escape wich la presse.jpg|La Montagne Ensorcelée - La Presse traduction de Escape to Witch Mountain de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 1er février au 26 avril 1975 Apple dump la presse.jpg|Le Gang des Chaussons aux Pommes - La Presse traduction de The Apple Dumpling Gang de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du3 mai au 29 juin 1975 Dinosor la presse.jpg|Objectif Lotus - La Presse traduction de One of Our Dinosaurs Is Missing de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 5 juillet au 9 août 1975 Alonzo.jpg|Alonzo - La Presse traduction de Pottsy de Jay Irving 1961-1962 Blondinette.jpg|Blondinette - La Presse traduction de Blondie de Chic Young 1981-1983, 1988 Ed et flo.jpg|Ed et Flo - La Presse traduction de Eb and Flo de Paul Sellers 1968-1974 Emilie 15-10-1960.jpg|Émilie - La Presse traduction de Bobby Sox puis Emmy Lou de Marty Links 1968-1973 Fanfan.jpg|Fan-Fan - La Presse traduction de Will-Yum de Dave Gerard 1961-1964 Ferdnand2.jpg|Ferd'nand - La Presse traduction de Ferd'nand de Henning Mikkelsen (MIK) 1973-1975 Jos bras-de-der.jpg|Joe Bras de Fer - La Presse traduction de Joe Palooka de Ham Fisher 1968-1972 Douce moitié3.jpg|La Douce Moitié - La Presse traduction de The Better Half de Bob Barnes 1962-1973 puis 1981-1983 Les latulipe.jpg|Les Latulipe - La Presse traduction de The Flibbertys de Ray Helle 1961-1968 Mylène denis.jpg|Mylène Denis - La Presse traduction de Winnie Winkle de Martin Branner 1961-1962 Peanuts.jpg|Peanuts - La Presse traduction de Peanuts de Charles Schulz 1973-1983, 1988 Petit jean.jpg|Petit Jean - La Presse traduction de Lolly de Pete Hansen 1961-1962 Tante Frissette.jpg|Tante Frissette - La Presse traduction de Fritzi Ritz de Ernie Bushmiller 1964 Rosette.jpg|Rosette - La Presse traduction de Ribbons de Carpenter et Wallerstein 1982-1983 Donald cabard 2.jpg|Donald le Canard - La Presse traduction de Donald Duck de Walt Disney 1961-1975 La vie sur ls ferme.jpg|La Vie sur la Ferme - La Presse traduction de Feeny Farm de George Lemont 1965-1966 Le roitelet.jpg|Le Roitelet - La Presse traduction de The Little King de Otto Soglow 1961-1965 Lecons nature 2.jpg|Les Leçons de la Nature - La Presse traduction de Mark Trail de Ed Dodd 1962-1973 Rions ens HR.jpg|Rions Ensemble - La Presse traduction de Short Ribs de Frank O'Neal 1966-1973 Topinambour.jpg|Topinambour - La Presse traduction de Tall Tales de Allan Jaffee 1961-1962 Dimanche avec plouk.jpg|Un Dimanche avec Plouk - La Presse traduction de Heathcliff de George Gately Gallagher 1976-1983 Cathou.jpg|Catou - La Presse traduction de Cathy de Cathy Guisewite 1977 Conrad la presse.jpg|Conrad - La Presse traduction de Conrad de Bill Schorr 1983 Chef Pierre la presse.jpg|Le Grand Chef Pierre - La Presse traduction de Le Grand Chef Pierre de Brian Fray et Raymond Claxton 1982-1983 Pierrafeu.jpg|Les Pierrafeu - La Presse traduction de The Flintstones de Hanna-Barbera 1981-1983, 1988 Lapinet bq.jpg|Lapinet - La Presse traduction de Bugs Bunny 1960 Science en image.jpg|La Science en Images - La Presse 1960 Loulou bq.jpg|Lou Lou - La Presse traduction de Bobby Sox puis Emmy Lou de Marty Links 1960 Etrange mais vrai.jpg|Étrange mais Vrai - La Presse de Elsie Hix traduction de Strange as it Seems 1960 Pedro.jpg|Pedro - La Presse de William de la Torre, traduction de Little Pedro 1960 Chili.jpg|Chili - La Presse de William de la Torre, traduction de Chili 1960 Période essai final 1988 Philomène 88.jpg|Philomène - La Presse traduction de Nancy de Jerry Scott 1988 GARFIELD.jpg|Garfield - La Presse traduction de Garfield de Jim Davis 1988 Hagar la presse.jpg|Hagar le Viking - La Presse traduction de Hagar the Horrible de Dik Browne 1988 Ferme gaston.jpg|La Ferme à Gaston - La Presse traduction de U.S. Acres de Jim Davis 1988 Orson farm s.jpg|Orson's Farm - La Presse traduction de U.S. Acres de Jim Davis 1988